


Until I Get the Point Across

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys fingerfucks you to get the point across. What point, you ask? That's left to your own imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Get the Point Across

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm a new author around here and the reason I created this account was to put Rhys/ Reader mature content for you to see. Yeah, fanfiction.net doesn't allow those kinds of things so I'll have to put it here. Heheh.
> 
> Because I have an account on fanfiction.net, I'll transfer my stories here. So I guess I can get the best of both worlds. I think.

_“Hah… haaah!”_  You buck your hips hard against Rhys’ flesh fingers pumping in and out of you at a rapid pace. “R-Rhysss… s-stop d-doing… _t-that_..." You manage to whimper out as you grip on the pillow nearest to you hard in an attempt to take your mind off the slicking of Rhys’ fingers penetrating you nearly every second. _"P-Please!"_  Your voice ascends into an octave higher than your normal tone, because fuck, it’s getting hard to think and everything’s getting fuzzy and my God is Rhys talented with his god damn fingers.

The only response Rhys gives is a small snicker, and the pulsing stops with his fingers sticky inside of you, making you keen and squirm from the somehow uncomfortable yet urging feeling from your body begging for more. The former Hyperion worker leans down to your bare chest exposing a number of rapidly darkening hickeys on your collarbone and your plush breasts from his bites and sucking. His breaths are ragged against your ears (or is that your laboured breaths from all the things that he did to your body?) and you could see a smirk curving upwards from his cupid lips from your narrowed gaze.

"No." He breathes out with one lusty eye and one brightly glowing locked with your own; his erection in his slacks pressing against your belly and his heavy breathing seemingly pounding in your ears. "Not until I get this point across.”

He curls his fingers inside of you, causing you to let out a scream of surprise and euphoria before you come, feeling the warm liquid splash out of you and onto Rhys’ already soaked fingers.

You continue to whine some more as he uses his robotic hand to gently thread his metal fingers through your tresses of hair, massaging your scalp; the feeling of the warmth at your lower abdomen and the throbbing returning quickly as you feebly watch Rhys lick his fingers clean from the excess fluids very, very slowly while keeping a watchful ECHO eye on your exhausted figure.

 

 


End file.
